Unforgotten
by ViiBee
Summary: It has been 3 years since the defeat of Easter. Hinamori Amu now 15 years old desired for love... Missing someone for 2 years no contact, but yearns for his apperance again. What lies ahead Amu? Love, Hate, a Betrayal... find out now IkutoXAmu
1. Chapter 1

First Shugo Chara!! Im excited for this one! I hope you enjoy it!

Vii

* * *

"_My life has changed after defeating Easter... Dia returned to me, and for Eru she had a hard time returning back to Utau, and ever so often Eru would visit us. We are still friends with Kairi after Easter even thought he was partially on their side, but was able to fight next to us in the end. Now, he lives with his aunt and uncle after his sister realized that she couldn't take care of him anymore. When Nagehiko came back and told us that he was a boy and was never a girl named Nadeshiko, we were all very surprised, but understood why he did it and Me and Him are as closer as ever. I no longer have a huge crush on Tadase-kun but for someone else whom i have not seen for the past 2 years. Now that I am in highschool i have more responsibilities. I am now 15 years old and currently go to school with Tadase, Nagehiko, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima, and still have my four girls Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia...but... i really do __**miss him**__"_

"Always writing in that diary huh Amu-chan?" said a voice

"Hmm?? Nagehiko! what are you doing here?" Amu questioned

Nagehiko laughed "We're going to school together come on everyone is waiting!"

Amu smiled "Okay"

"I'll wait outside for you as well hurry up and get ready" Nagehiko commanded

Amu nodded and got ready

"_When I walked through that door I saw five of my closest friends Nagehiko, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya and Rima. They were and are always there for me"_ Amu said to herself

Amu Ran to them in laughter and ended in a fun and loving group hug

* * *

**8 hours of school**

"Ugh... School was so slow today!" Yaya Complained

"True that Yaya, I also got yelled at for talking which was Loads of fun" Kukai added

Nagehiko just began to laugh

"Hinamori-san you have been quiet all day is something wrong?" Tadase asked

Amu was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear him

"_Why hasn't he called me? Did I do something wrong for him to leave without saying goodbye? Its been 2 years why isn't he back? No visits or anything! Once I see him and I will im going to let it all out! everything how much i hate him for leaving and how much I...love him..."Amu sighed_

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase questioned "are you okay?"

"Eh?! oh gomenasai I was just thinking" amu replied

"Okay, well you have been thinking a lot then cause you have been quiet this whole time" Tadase added

"Sorry... Okay No more thinking!!" Amu smiled

Kukai laughed " Well you have to think! its just life!"

Amu was a bit embarrassed, Nagehiko knew something was up, and had to get it out of her

After everyone had went their seperate ways Nagehiko stayed with Amu

"Amu-chan i know something is up" said Nagehiko

"Eh? There's nothing don't worry about it" Amu lied

"Amu! I know you! something is wrong! Tell me!" Nagehiko had to yell to get it out of her that was the only way

Amu began to tear up "Nagehiko... I don't know whats wrong with me... I've been thinking about...him..."

"Ikuto?" Nagehiko added

"...Yes...I mean I don't know why he left without saying anything to me! I got no mail no phone call and now I haven't seen him for Two years!" Amu bursted into tears

"You really love him... don't you?"

"..." Amu didn't say anything but cried

"Well you know what? I'll do my best to find out where he is, you don't deserve this Amu...I'll find him don't you worry" said Nagehiko

"Thank you... you're the bestest friend ever" Amu said

* * *

**Amu's House **

Amu sighed _"I have to stop thinking about him... he's not going to come back I know it"_

"I'll be inside..."

Ran Miki Suu and Dia were looking at the stars Miki looked down and saw Iru searching through the mail box "Hey! Iru what are you doing?!"

The rest of the girls look and Miki gets up and goes after her and the rest follow

Iru tried to run away but the girls stop her

"No so fast" Ran cut in "What are you doing??"

Iru hesitated "Ehh well... Um..."

"She was looking for Letters!" Eru popped out of no where

Suu questioned "Letters??"

"Yup! from Iku..." Iru cut Eru off and put her hand over Eru's mouth.

Iru laughed nervously "Eru doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Dia looked in Iru's eyes and said "You will tell us what you are doing, or I will prepare you for the worst"

Iru froze "Eh...okay..."

* * *

"Dia! We have to show her the letters!" Suu commanded

"No we can't... not tonight..." Dia said

The Girls sighed

"But... all she needs to know is that Ikuto does still care for her and didn't leave because of her he left for himself..." Ran added

"Exactly"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Hmm... sleepless night..." Amu said to herself

"Good Morning!!" Said the Girls Ran Miki Suu and Dia

"Morning..." Amu replied

"Were you thinking about Ikuto the whole night?" Dia said

"Ehh... well..."

"Well... just so you know Ikuto would never to do anything to hurt you... He didn't leave because of you... he cares for you and you didn't do anything wrong... trust me..." Dia tried to encourage her

"Thank you Dia... That means a lot but... i don't know anymore..." Amu sighed

Miki flew right to Amu's face "Well you better believe it! Okay!"

Amu was a bit confused "What's wrong you guys??"

"Dia... Show her the letter" said Suu

Amu and even more confused "What letters what's going on?"

Dia and Ran flew over with a box Iru gave to them

Dia sighed "These are from Ikuto... for the past 2 years Utau sent over Iru to collect every single letter Ikuto wrote to you...read them... there's hundreds...read the first letter he sent you first..."

Amu was still shocked and when she opened the box there was seriously hundreds, Amu grabbed the bottom letter, the first letter he wrote 2 years ago and it said...

Dear Amu,

I am sorry you had to find out this way, I had to move to Paris with my dad for awhile... I couldn't tell you face to face because i was scared of you reaction, I was scared what you would think of me. I didn't want to say goodbye because i knew it would break my heart and maybe even yours. By the time you are reading this I am already gone. Im proud of you Amu for defeating Easter and setting me free... Like you said before "A New Beginning" This is my Beginning... so it is not a goodbye, but a see you soon...

**Love Always**,

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

Tears ran down her face but added with a smile.

* * *

Ahhh!! I hope you are thinking what im thinking!! well accually i dont know Lol Well i hope you like it Just write a review to tell me what you think

2nd Story i've written ... not very professional but this is someone who hates school here!

-Vii


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!! 2nd Chapterr**

**Enjoy!3**

**

* * *

**

Amu's POV

Unbelievable every job Ikuto gets he always hates it like easter, and now he's working at a real estate company, and it seems to me... Ikuto has changed... he more mature using vocabulary words I can barely understand. It seems to me though its bee about 3 months since he last wrote...

Ran popped up out of no wear "Maybe you should write back Amu, i bet Ikuto will love it!"

"Yeah!" I agreed "But what will i say..."

Suu "tell him your feelings!"

"Eh... No." Last thing I want is for him to know i love him... Not yet. "Ill just figure something out."

Lets see What I can say to him...

Amu scans over Ikuto letters one more time

"_Amu,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you like your gift_

_Ikuto"_

**Which she never got.**

"_Amu,_

_Do you have issues with a pen and paper and paris? I mean come on write back! Anyway I went to an amazing restaurant today w/ a few of my co-workers, they are all lame all they have to talk about is business I mean come on! But yeah the restaurant is called Louis's Gourmet Cuisine._

_Thinking of you_

_Ikuto"_

"_Hinamori Amu,_

_Work was frustrating today actually the whole day was frustrating this woman would not stop following me, and it turns out that she was Mr.Philis's daughter (my boss). Then Utau visited me, and you know her, pretty obsessive. Aghh! so irritating _

_Help? Please,_

_Ikuto"_

Hmm... I guess that will have to do.

"_Dear Ikuto"_ No how about just... Ikuto

"_Ikuto,_

_I'm very sorry that I was not able to reply to your letters. It turns out SOMEONE was hiding it from me for 2 years aka your sister Utau. Thank you for the birthday gift, but... I never got it so, you probably should ask Utau about that too Haha. Anyway I really want to check out this Restaurant you wrote about Louis's Gourmet Cuisine was it? Also don't let work get to you, I promise it probably will be worth it. I miss you..."_

Amu continued writing about what he missed out on, such as Nagehiko really begin a girl, and Tadase still wants to take over the world.

"_Yeah, life is the same here... write back._

_Amu"_

Amu gave a large sigh, and by the time she mailed it, it was dark and she went to bed

**End of POV**

* * *

**A week later**

**Unknown POV**

"Make sure he has no contact with this Hinamori Amu girl... She has interrupted my plans, we must speed things up a bit more, maybe its time to break some hearts..." Said the voice

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I can't write to Amu anymore... If I do... They'll know where she lives and then...

"Ikuto Honey!!" Called a woman

"Don't call me Honey, cause I'm not, I don't want to have anything to do with you" God Why did i agree to this...

The woman laughed a cold laugh "Did you forget or something I'm your fiancee" she gave a evil smile

"Remember What happened, and What will happen if you don't go through with it."

**3 months ago**

**Still Ikuto's POV**

_Ughh boring day... Hmm... I wonder if Amu is getting tired of my letters. _

"_Hey look over there Nyaa!" Yoru called_

"_What?" I then looked and there i saw it 3 guys robbing a bank_

"_Come on! Lets stop them Nyaa, I haven't seen this much action since Japan Nya" Yoru sounded excited_

"_I Know what you mean" Maybe It would be fun "Okay lets go" _

_Ikuto Character changed and there was his cat like ears and tail, and he jumped in front of the robbers_

"_Now stop right there..." I stood there motionless... These guys robbing this store were my own co-workers_

"_eyy if it isn't Ikuto, since when did you have cat ears"_

"_What the fuck are you guys doing"_

"_What do you think? Work... If you didn't know there is an underground business under the real estate, someone like you would be perfect for the job if you kept your mouth shut" The guy grinned "You guys thinking what im thinking?"_

_Ikuto was scared to do anything, seeing the guns in their hands and his character change disappeared and was caught in surprise and knocked out_

_I could barely open my eyes, and I was in pain, my head hurt, and I couldn't move_

"_Ahh, finally awake Mr.Tsukiyomi" I couldn't see his face, the room was too dark the finally he stepped closer_

_No way "Mr. Philis?!" The man gave a loud laugh "Yeah, just call me Vic, well... I'm guessing you know what we do behind the scenes of work now?"_

_I glared at him "Yeah i think i have a good guess"_

"_Well... lets make a deal... If you keep your mouth shut you wont die, nor the people you love the most" said Vic_

"_Hmm... Is it really that easy then?"_

"_Well i didn't finish... you will have to marry my daughter weather you like or not, if you don't well you know what will happen"_

_The thought of death shook me up all of could think of was Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu..._

"_So do we have a deal...?"_

_Yoru was behind Ikuto "Just say yes! Nya"_

"_Fine." I replied_

"_Good...I believe you already met my daughter..."_

_A woman stepped out "Chloe"_

**Back to present**

"Oh yeah... I remember... how can i forget..."

**End of POV**

* * *

**Amu POV**

**Hinamori House**

"Ah!! Amu-chan Amu-chan Amu-chan!" Papa was calling me he seemed very excited

"What now?" I sighed

"Guess where we're going for Christmas Vaction!" Mama added

"Um... Wh..." Before I could finish Ami pops in

"PARIS!!"

"What?!" I exlaimed

"YUP" all three of them said in unison

It was finally my chance to see Ikuto, I had to write to him quickly

"You can bring a friend too!" Ami added

"How can you afford these tickets?" I asked

"Well since your mom got one of the best sellers for her magazine we got 5 free tickets to paris for Christmas break!"

"Really awesome!" I was so excited and I ran up into my room and began writing

"_Ikuto!_

_You wouldn't believe it! I'm going to Paris for Christmas Vaction! I want too see you... please write back..._

_Love,_

_Amu"_

* * *

**A week later**

**Unknown POV**

Ahh... another letter for Ikuto? Well lets see this. An evil laugh came to the unkown person. Well maybe I can finally meet this Hinamori Amu...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo That doesn't sound good...**

**Lol, not the best chapter, but i hope you like it**

**Prepared for chapter 3 yet?**

**-ViiBee**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy this chapter I kind of rushed through it because I've been really busy but anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Amu POV**

Wow I can't believe it... Two more weeks until I see Ikuto I'm so excited!

Amu smiles

"Excuse me... Ms. Hinamori, why are you smiling? You do realize we are still in class." The teacher spoke out I was so embarrassed and everyone was giggling

"Yes.. Gomen..." My face was red and a tomato

"Okay, good... save you day dreaming for another day." The Teacher added

I rolled my eyes and saw Nagehiko smiling at me, I could tell he was laughing as well, but he is, and will always be my best friend... I do wish he was a girl sometimes... Maybe... he could come with me to Paris!!

**End of POV**

* * *

**Break Time**

"Nagehiko!!" Amu was running toward Nagehiko

"Hey Hinamori-san what's up?" Nagehiko asked

"Do you want to go to Paris with me for Christmas Break?!" Amu jumped in excitement

Nagehiko froze "a..."

"Well? Do you, oh yeah and if you do go you would have to dress like an girl again like you used to, and be Nadeshiko so my dad doesn't freak out, also I was able to get a hold of Ikuto again! Utau stole all my letters and I got i back!!" Amu added and smiled

"a... I can't... my mom wants me to be home...a... Gomen" Nagehiko walked away

"...but... Nagehiko..." Amu frowned

**Nagehiko POV**

I can't go with her! She's my best friend and all but she is going to find out... about Ikuto... It's going to break her heart... The last time I saw her cry was when Ikuto left and even more when she missed him... It's always him! He is always the cause for Amu's tears.

Angry as I was I bumped into someone who looked familiar "Ehhh Gomen..."

"Hey... You're that Hinamori Amu, girls friend" said the voice

**End of POV**

Nagehiko looked up "You're Utau Hoshina"

"Utau Tsukiyomi now... I changed back to my real name" Utau corrected

"Ehh... That means you're related to Iku..."

"Yes! Ikuto is my brother!" Utau exclaimed

"But weren't you like in love wit..." Nagehiko began

"No! Why do people keep saying that! I just didn't get the attention i deserved from him!"

"Stop cutting me off!! Okay but you kissed him" Nagehiko fought

"... I was a stupid fifteen year old girl... okay? I thought it ment I loved him very much like a brother... but I guess not..." Utau added

"...A...issues??"

"Shut up!" Utau screamed

"Anyway..." Nagehiko got up "Amu is going to Paris in 2 weeks... I don't think you have to keep stealing letters." and walked away

"What?! She's going to paris?! She can't!" Utau exclaimed

"Well she is you can't stop her...if you want to go with her... for some odd reason she has a ticket she invited me but I rejected" Nagehiko walked faster and was gone in less than a minute

**Utau POV**

She can't go to Paris... she's going to get hurt

Eru popped out of no where "Remember what that witch said!"

**2 years ago Paris**

**Still Utau's POV**

_I was completely over the fact that Ikuto loved Amu... I knew I had to move on. I was so excited to start a new life in Paris... I couldn't wait, but looking at Ikuto, he was heart broken..._

"_Hey Ikuto, cheer up... you can write to Amu all the time and knowing her she will write back... I promise..." Utau smiled_

"_Im not sad about not seeing Amu!!..." He quieted and covered his mouth It was soo about Amu_

_There was a girl standing In front of a building eying me down, she was beautiful. She had Blonde straight hair, and Light Blue eyes that stood out. You could totally tell she had an expensive fashion as well._

_I saw her walk towards me, by this time Ikuto was already in the apartment building helping my dad carry our belongings_

_I couldn't keep my eyes off her she was like an angel maybe she'll be my new best friend!_

_But... I was completely wrong_

"_Hi, May I help you?" I smiled_

"_Is that boy with the blue hair you boy friend or husband?" She asked calmly_

"_Urrm... No... he's my brother, but he kind of does have a girl friend back where we used to live, but he won't really admit it" I giggled_

"_Hmm... Thats good then... thought I'd have to kill you for a second" She grinned_

"_Excuse me?" I questioned this girl was crazy_

"_Oh... nevermind... What is the girl's name?" The women asked_

"_H..Hinamori Amu" I stuttered was she going to do something?_

"_Ah... Well... I can't let her get in the way can I by any chance you have an address?" The women asked _

_Why would she want her address "Sorry I don't know it, and I certainly wouldn't give it to you I don't even know you."_

"_I see... Maybe you are in the way... better watch out about what you say, oh and I'm Chloe... look at the posters hanging around the building" She glared at me and walked toward the apartment we lived at_

_I ran to the closest poster I saw she was a model ... a crazy model..._

_There I was deciding weather or not I should stay or go back home to save Amu. I knew something was up after talking to that Chloe girl she's the freaking devil's child_

_I ran to the apartment and saw Chloe on the floor and Ikuto helping her up, you could defiantly tell Ikuto had no interest and he walked up to our apartment room_

_I ran to her "You are quiet an actress...now Get out of our building" I demanded_

"_Acutally It's mine... my dad owns it... so... deal" and she walked into another room I assume she lived there and ignored her and ran to Ikuto, mine, and my dads apartment_

"_Ikuto, Dad... I hate it here"_

_Mr Tsukiyomi was surprised "What? but you were just..."_

"_I know! and now i hate it... Im going to buy a ticket and move back to japan, and stay with mom... okay?!" _

_Ikuto seemed cool "Hmm... less of you ... that works" He grinned_

"_Whatever! Just ... promise me...don't write to Amu" I didn't want to say it but i did_

"_What but you just..." _

"_Forget what i said before! listen to what i'm saying now!" knowing him he wouldn't listen_

_There I was on my way back to Japan... To save my brother's love of his life..._

**Present**

"and now... he's marrying that witch" I began to tear... I love my brother so much and I care about his feelings...He doesn't love Chloe I know it...

"Utau?" a voice called

**END OF POV**

"What are you doing infront of my school?" Amu questioned a bit annoyed

Utau got up "What am I not allowed too?"

"Well... what do you want? you know I got really mad when i heard you were stealing my letters" Amu confronted

"Yeah, I know ... but it was for your own good" said Utau

"Whatever... doesn't matter now... I'm going to Paris..." said Amu

"I know...I was wondering...If i could come as well" Utau added

"what? no" Amu quickly answered

"Please Amu. I haven't seen my brother and I can show you where he his, and places there are... trust me...here" Utau was helpless

Amu stared and for some reason trusted her. "Okay... yeah... sure... my house 2 weeks after today. okay? 8 in the morning be there" amu started walking

"okay" Utau sighed _"Chloe... you're going down"_

* * *

**2 weeks later 8am**

**Hinamori Residence**

The doorbell rang and Ami ran down to answer it

"Umm... Who are you?" Ami questioned

"Hello I'm Tsukiyomi Utau... I am going to Paris with your family."

"Say what? aren't you a singer" Ami brighted

"I was... but can I come in" Utau asked

Ami nodded and smiled "are you Amu-chan's friend?" Amu followed after Utau

"a... Yeahh... I am..." Utau was getting nervous "wheres Amu?"

"I'll get her...AMU-CHAN!! UTAU!! THE SINGER IS HERE!! GET AN AUTOGRAPH FOR ME!!" Ami screamed and ran up the stares

The came running Amu "Hey... sorry about that... well... we won't have problems on this trip... will we?"

"Nope... im past that now... I hope we can be friends" Utau smiled

"Yeah, sure" Amu smiled back

* * *

**Paris**

Amu stood in awe "we're here" she smiled "we're here!" Amu teared "I finally get to see Ikuto"

Utau overheard and sighed "Yeah, same here..."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hmm... D i hope you enjoyed it Review please!! tell me what you think This is by far the worst chapter thought cause... I have my thoughts on why but yeah anyway... I hoped you like it be prepared for chapter 4!!**

**ViiBee**


	4. IMPORTANT!

WOAH! Okay it's been like 2 years!

I feel like I need to finish what I started…. So guess what guys? Im back on this story. :] be ready for some updates.

And yes, I will complete this fanfic, I promise

My apologize for being… incognito…

3 VB


End file.
